


The gay kid

by Saarlieshere



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, oh magnus, supportive boyfriend, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saarlieshere/pseuds/Saarlieshere
Summary: Isak comes out... again.





	

The boys were at Isaks place drinking and chatting about girls and the newest way to make beer. Isak was just listening enjoying the company of his best friends, laughing about how dumb they were sometimes. It was nice until Magnus started to ask Isak about what girl he thought was hotter. 

“ Yo yo yo, I know you’re in love with Even, but like come on which girl is hotter?” Magnus pulled out his phone with two pictures side by side on the screen of two girls who were equally pretty.  
Don’t get me wrong Isak knows that he can say a girl is attractive just like saying a guy is attractive without being gay, but this made Isak think. He never really told the guys he was gay like “full gay” not just a little. He took many, many, many days to be comfortable enough to say that to himself, but never got around to say it to the boys or Even actually, now that he thinks about it. It shouldn’t be important, but he knows they need to know so they (Magnus) could try and avoid saying stupid shit.  
“ Uhh I mean I don’t know, they’re both really pretty” shit come on Isak this is your chance just say it.   
“ Come on you like girls right? I thought you were pansexual or some shit!” Magnus was laughing and made that little screech noise he always does.  
Isak had to just say it I mean come on there his bros, his buddies, he’ll be fine!   
but  
What if they think it’s too much.  
What if they could deal with what they might think is just one “silly” relationship and if it ends he’ll “go back” to girls.  
No. no , no Isak was being completely ridiculous! That’s just… won’t… happen… right?  
What if they get really weirded out by it or even worse, like, pretend everything's fine, but slowly drift away from friendship. He has a pain in his gut and felt nauseous from all these nerves he’s building up inside and he just can’t take it. Fuck Isak can’t do this they’re the only friends hes got.  
“ Girl on the left hundred percent ! “ Isak wants to slap himself so hard in the face right now. How could he be such a coward, this was a low for himself especially when he knows the truth is going to come out sometime.  
“ Ha! I told you guys, she’s way hotter, way” Magnus screeched again, he was a lot, but Isak loved him.  
Which is why he should’ve told them.

-

Isak was quiet all day at school on Monday being very deep in thought about… things. Sana asked what was wrong and Isak just shrugged it off and said he was just tired. This is what he did, ignore his emotions, keep to himself, and just plain torture himself. The thought of his friends not knowing just makes Isak feel like he’s hiding again and he can’t do that to himself. It was like he was a mime and he’s trapped in his own invisible box. Eventually Even looked at all the boys for a moment and tilt it to the side in the direction of Isak. in a way of asking what was going on with him. The boys just shrugged because truthfully they didn’t know. 

-  
At lunchtime he knew the boys knew something was up, but they were decent enough not to say anything. It was just that Isak really couldn’t say anything. It was like someone put his mouth in his head and he was just screaming at the top of his lungs. All this going on in his head while they just went along with their own banter while Isak picked at his food silently. 

“ Halla” Isak recognized that comfortable soothing voice and actually gave out a sigh of relief. A sense of calmness rushed through him for a moment as his tall beautiful boyfriend sat next to him.

“ Halla “ Isak gave him a weak, but not forced smile with a squeeze of the hand. Isak wasn’t quite ready for kissing in front of everyone just yet, at least not in the cafeteria. 

“ Even!” all the boys yelled his name in usion like they’re seeing their cool uncle or something. Even did have that effect on people and that’s one of the many reasons why Isak loves him.Whilst still holding Even’s hand, Isak continued picking at his food and he could feel the glances Even kept giving him and each time he could feel it he gave him a reassuring hand squeeze.   
They all talked, excluding Isak, about stupid shit for some time. 

Lunch was over and Isak said a quick bye and started to leave suspiciously quickly out of there when Even grabbed his hand and spun him around.

He’s just staring at him with that intense stare and with those damn eyes that make Isak feel like he’s looking through his soul. Fuck he can’t take it he feels like he’s about to cry and he manages to get one tear out because fuck he just can’t help it.

“ Hey” Even speaks so softly and it makes Isak just want to melt into his arms.

Even takes his hand and gently wipes away the tear with his thumb and really that just makes Isak want to cry even more.He places his lips on Isaks forehead and gives him a sweet and loving kiss and god Isak could just start sobbing right now. He knows that this might not be a big deal and he’s just overreacting, but in Isaks mind this is the biggest deal in his life.  
“Want me to come over after school? We can talk about it… or not talk about it.” Even gave a small smile to Isak. Isak just nodded his head because just yes what he needs right now is some Even.

-

They didn’t even say a word for a while, just silently cuddled up on the couch watching some dumb rom com and enjoying eachothers company. Isak knew Even was just trying to give Isak some space and respect his boundaries for him to come to him when he was ready and of course that works. It makes Isak want to spill all his emotions out onto him and cry into his shoulders. What would he even say though? Hey boyfriend! I’m gay!  
It doesn’t make sense to some probably, but the label to Isak is important and he wants all the people closest to him to know about it. Isak shifts and takes his head off of Even’s shoulders which makes Even startled and shift as well.

“Ya know I uh used to kind of hookup with girls like every weekend” Isaks voice was shaky and his eyes were down on the ground finding that piece of lint fascinating.  
“Oh yeah?” Even raised his eyebrows and searched for Isaks eyes.  
“I never did anything more than kissing though although the boys seem to think otherwise, seems everyone else seems to think otherwise too”  
Even now just stayed quiet and waited patiently for Isak to get to the point he was making.

“In a way I wanted them to think that.. To think I was cool and could get all the girls” Isaks voice was wavering. It was true though he never dismissed any of the rumors because this was a great way to you know… stay in the closet.

“You are cool though, very cool” Even gave a warm smile and for the first time Isak looked up in his eyes and smiled back.

“The boys kind of look up to me in a way I mean besides Jonas he’s amazing and can get anyone he wants i mean look at him… I mean” wow way to go down that road again Isak. “ I mean you know what I mean, but just I met you” Isak knows he might not be making sense, but he just never knows how to express his true feelings. 

“You met me ?” he questioned and was still confused, but kind of guessed where this conversation was heading towards.

“I did and I liked to do more than kissing with you and you feel nice.”

“ I feel nice?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay… you feel nice too” Isak blushed and kissed Even really quick because damn he was cute.  
“Anyways Eskild says I’m gay” Isak doesn’t know why he says that, but now it just makes him have to explain himself more.  
“ Hmm… well you do know you can enjoy kissing girls and still enjoy kissing me..and other things... right ? I do, you know I’m bisexual I’ve told you this” It’s true Even did tell him this it was a funny coming out story between his parents. Isaks wishes his could be a funny story.

“Yes I know this, but I….don’t”  
“Don’t enjoy kissing me?”  
“No! I enjoy that! Hey you know what I meant.” Isak nudged Even.  
“I know I’m sorry baby, go on”  
“Oh god, when I told Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas about you…I told them I was a little gay which I think gave them the impression that I still liked girls, which I kind of wish I did, but jesus christ… I don’t! I don’t ! I don’t like girls at all. Sure they’re nice and pretty, but I just don’t understand the appeal…” Isak knows he was a blubbering mess right now, but all the feelings and thoughts he’s had for forever are now spilling right on top of Even who seems to a bit taken back by his outburst, but trying to be supportive and listen to what he’s saying.

“Like that time we were watching the girls dance all of them were literally drooling and I just didn’t get it at all! They were just dancing, they were all great dancers, but they all had massive boners… I wasn’t … looking… I’m assuming they did. Anyway I feel likeshit because it’s taken me forever to understand myself that i’m ...you know... and for all my friends to still think that is killing me. For you to even think that is killing me because Magnus keeps asking me what to do with girls and I don’t know! I don’t want to be there gateway of getting girls... I don’t like it. I don’t want them to not be friends with me anymore… they only started talking to me because of Jonas and how I could get in with the ladies… what if they think it’s weird or they get uncomfortable or they won’t want to hang out around the g-g-gay kid” Isaks voice got softer and softer and toward the end he was crying.  
Even wrapped Isak in his arms right away and Isak sobbed softly into his shoulder as he shh him. This went on for five minutes until Isak slowly calmed down and stopped crying. He pulled Isak back and took his face in his hands and stared at his intensely.

“Hey, you are the strongest man I know. For you to admit now that you are gay coming from that situation makes me so proud of you. If you’re friends think that then they don’t deserve you, but I’ve met them and know for a fact they would be immensely proud to hang around the gay kid too”   
Isak was crying softly and felt so much better. He knew this and knew he could be himself. His friends will love him and Even will love him.

“I love you”  
“I love you too”


End file.
